End of the Solitude
by Nayami-san
Summary: L siente algo por Raito pero no se atreve a decirlo... Raito sentirá lo mismo por mi? dejaré de estar solo? LxRaito (Lemon)


Este Fic es yaoi Lemon LXRaito, es mi primer fic q escribo sola y mi primer fic yaoi Lemon , ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi sino a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba autores de Death Note. Bueno espero q os guste...

**End of the Solitude**

Raito-kun! Raito-kun! Despierta!

Raito: mmmm...

Raito-kun te has vuelto a dormir encima del teclado...

Raito: OO mierda! Lo siento! Ryuuzaki, Ha habido alguna noticia sobre Kira?

L: No tienes pq disculparte he sido poco considerado contigo.. el q yo no duerma casi no implica q tu tb lo tengas q hacer...no, no habido ninguna noticia...desde que estamos investigando la empresa Yotsuba las cosas han ido bastante rápido pero de momento nada...

Raito: muy bien! bueno, si me disculpas sigo con lo mio...

L: de acuerdo..-se le keda mirando fijamente como siempre hace XD

Al cabo de un rato L no se ha movido del sitio, sigue mirando a Raito fijamente y Raito empieza a sentirse bastante incómodo.

Raito: ..UUU

L: OO

Raito:.. esto.. ryuuzaki U lo siento. pero si me miras asi todo el tiempo me cuesta concentrarme...

L: te cuesta conentrarte? a mi me cuesta tb teniendote por aki cerca...

Raito: q kieres decir?.. no kerrás decir q soy una molestia? .. escucha Ryuuzaki.. estoy aki en parte pq estamos esposados como tu mismo mandaste pq tienes metido en la cabeza q soy o fuí Kira.. de lo cual, como ya he dicho mil veces, yo no recuerdo nada de nada!.. y q yo sepa estoy ayudando bastante a esta investigación! y tb estoy aki por mi propia voluntad si, es verdad... pero creo q no he hecho nada mal para q creas q soy una molestia.. o no me estoy esforzando lo suficiente? ¬¬

L: vaya... yo no he dicho q seas una molestia.. solo q cuesta concentrarme contigo aki- se acerca más a Raito- yo siempre trabajo solo, sabes? nunka he estado tanto timepo con una persona excepto Watari desde hace mucho tiempo- más cerca- y contigo no es q me disguste estar.. todo lo contrario...- tan cerca q puede notar la respiracion de Raito en su rostro-

Raito (girando la cabeza sonrojado): emm.. si bueno...lo siento saqué conclusiones precipitadas- bostezo-

L: Raito-kun pareces cansado... mejor vamos a dormir.. desde q entramos en este edificio la habitación q preparé para nosotros ni se ha usado.. ya q casi no hemos dormido por mi culpa.. no puedo forzarte a seguir mi ritmo de vida...

Raito: no, no puedo seguir.. no te preocupes Ryuukazi.. Tenemos q cojer a ese asesino cueste lo q cueste! Mi padre todos los demàs y tú, os habeis esforzado mucho anteriormente ahora me toka a mi! - le sonríe-

L: como quieras...

Pasadas unas horas...

L: Raito-kun!

Raito: q.. q pasa? mierda! me he vuelto a dormir! 

L: me tendrias q haber hecho caso.. vamos a la ahbitación para q puedas descansar...

Raito: NO! òó me kedo aki... tengo q seguir no puedo...(bostezo) parar..

L se levanta de su silla y coje a Raito en volandas. (se dice asi no?.. como aveces cojen los novios a las novias para salir de la iglesia .. bueno en algunas pelis) vaya ejemplo XD

Raito (sonrojado): ehh... RYUUZAKY Q HACES? DEJAME EN LA SILLA!

L: no! si no me kieres hacer caso por la buenas.. lo tendré q hacer por las malas.. en estas condiciones no puedes hacer nada.. entonces si q serias una molestia para mí y para todo el mundo...

Raito: dejame! q me sueltes! - forcejenado para q le suelete pero L es más fuerte q él-

L: por mucho q lo intentes sabes q no podrás librate de mi...vamos

Con Raito en brazos L lo lleva hasta el acensor del edificio q les lleba hasta la 3 planta donde está su habitación. Cuendo entran en la habitación L deja a Raito en la cama, este se incorpora y le empuja.

Raito: imbécil! ¬¬ ocupate de tus asuntos Ryuuzaki!

L: ¬¬...

L le empuja contra la cama y se keda encima de él.

L: ya me ocupo de mis auntos.. si estas atado a mi es como si fueras parte de mi entines? no permitiré q una parte de mi me sea inservible.. y ahora DUERME!

Raito:... esta bien.. pero.. te podrias kitar de encima mio?

L: ah! si lo siento..

Al cabo de unos minutos Raito ya esta cambiado y los dos se meten en la cama.

Raito: no te cambias tu? no durermes?

L: no, pero me estiraré a tu lado claro.. pq asi atados.. no puedo hacer otra cosa

Raito: entiendo.. eh.. esto.. buenas noches! q raro me resulta esto, dormir junto a un hombre... bueno tpc he dormido junto a ninguna mujer aún... pero..

Raito, como antes siente q L le mira fijamente y decide girarse y darle la espalda. al cabo de un rato se queda dormido. L se incorpora y se acerca a Raito.

L: ...- le acaricia la cara- pq... pq no podré creerte.. pq pienso q eres Kira...y si lo fueras q tendría q hacer... si lo fueras ya nunka más podría estar a tu lado...- se agacha y le besa la mejilla- mi úniko compañero...mi úniko amigo... mi úniko amor...

Vuelve a estirarse tras él y lo abraza y sin darse cuenta se keda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar es Raito y pronto se da cuenta de q alguien lo etsa abrazando, se gira y ve a L dormido junto a él.

Raito: OO pero.. q... Ryuuzaki!- le empuja- Q HACES?

L: mmm.. Raito-kun? q..(bostezo) q te pasa?

Raito: me he depertado y tú.. tú me ESTABAS ABRAZANDO.. PERO Q DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?

L: oh! lo siento...e s q me kedé dormido..

Raito: eso no es una explikación! ¬¬

L: no le des más vueltas debo haberme movido.. pq le molestará tanto?

Raito: ... bueno me voy a duchar...- tirando de L coje la toalla y se dispone a entrar en el baño pero antes se gira- tú.. kedate aki fuera...

L (con el dedo en la boka): como kieras- se sienta al lado de la puerta del baño-

Raito entra en la ducha y enciende el grifo el agua empieza a empapar todo su cuerpo. Mientras L sigue afuera y oye como el agua de la ducha fluye...

L: Raito... mierda, una oportunidad asi no la tendré más

Abre un poko más la puerta (ya estaba abierta por la cadena), mira por la rendija y ve la figura de Raito desnuda altravés de la contina del baño.

L: q hermosa figura tiene.. si la pudiera tokar... si supieras lo q siento.. y tú sientieras lo mismo por mí.. al fin dejaría de etsar solo, tú eres la únika persona q podría librarme de esta soledad q he tenido siempre..

Se pone de pie y entra en el baño.

Raito: Ryuuzaki? no he dicho q esperes fuera? enseguida acabo..

L: Raito-kun...a ti.. a ti te gusta Misa-chan?

Raito: eh? a q vienen eso ahora?.. estas muy extraño hoy Ryuuzaki (se rie).. primero el abrazo y ahora esto.. empezaré a pensar cosas raras...

L: piensa lo q q kieras.. pero contestame...

Riato: esta bien... pro si lo tendrías q saber.. es ella kien se monta toda la historia sola... aunke tampoko le he dicho nunka q no me gustara..

L: osea q si te gusta..

Raito: no.. lo q pasa es q me da miedo herirla, pq se nota q me kiere de verdad, y si le digo q yo no la quiero creo q la mataría...

L: entiendo...entonces a ti te gusta alguien?

Raito: no.. q yo sepa ja,ja.. pero a q viene todo esto Ryuuzaki?

L: ah.. bueno por nada... solo q me keria saber más sobre tí...

Raito: si q eres raro si... bueno, podrias salir fuera otra vez? es q tengo q salir de la ducha...

L: ah! si claro! lo siento Raito-kun..

L sale del baño y Raito de la bañera ( fan XD), pero L se da cuenta q através de la rendija de la puerta puede ver el espejo en el cual se está reflejando el cuerpo desnudo de Raito. Se keda mirando fijamente su fino cuerpo empapado, ese cuerpo delgado pero bien formado y ese rostro fino y perfecto q recuerda al de una mujer en el q ahora estan pegados dus cabejos mojados. Su corazón cada vez late más deprisa.. no puede contenerse más, abre la puerta de un golpe, Raito se gira pero no es lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar q L lo abraze y lo tire contra el suelo.

Raito(forcejeando): Ryuukaki! L! Q HACES?

L levanta el rostro hasta encontrarse con el de Raito.

L: Raito-kun.. a mi si me gusta una persona...sabes?

Raito (sonrojado): ESTÁ BIEN! PERO DÉJAME! RYUUZAKI! ESTAS LOCO! SUELTAME!

L: no, no te soltaré.. no puedo ni kiero...pq la persona q me gusta eres tú raito.. y si te suelto te irás para siempre de mi lado.. no keiro, no keiro q nadie más se vaya de mi lado (empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos) no kiero estar nunka más solo... Raito-kun.. no.. Raito.. tú eres y has sido mi primer y úniko amigo y mi primer y úniko amor.. no kiero dejarte no permitire q te marches de mi lado..

Raito: eh.. yo...Ryuuzaki...

L: no digas nada..- le besa en la boka- pq ya se q dirás...

Raito: L...- con una mano le seca las lágrimas q le caen de los ojos- no, no lo sabes...yo tb estoy solo sabes? aunke tenga una familia, los compañeros...siempre me he sentido solo.. siempre.. hasta conocerte a ti... nose pq es como si al estar contigo estubiera completo.. como si fueras la parte de mí q me falta...por eso.. yo te amo

L: Ra.. Raito..

Raito: no lo he dicho antes pq tenia miedo.. tenia miedo de q tú me rechazaras.. pq soy un hombre...

L: como podría rechazarte...si siento lo mismo por ti...

Raito le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello haciendo q los lavios de los dos se rozen y le susurra.

Raito: ya nunka más estarás solo, pq siempre estaré contigo, nunka te abandonaré pq te amo más q a nada ni a nadie este ste mundo.

Dicho esto le da un apasionado beso, q L le devuleve juguetenado los dos con sus lenguas. Raito baja las manos por la espalda de L y le levanta la camiseta acarizandole la espalda, finalmente logra kitasela. Rompe em beso y dirije su boka al cuello de L desde donde va bajando poko a poko hacia su abdomen, pero L lo para.

L: Mejor vamos a otro sitio...(estaban en el suelo del baño XDDD)

Como ya hizo antes lo levanta y lo lleva a la cama donde lo deja suavemente Raito se keda sentado en la cama l de pie delante de él. El primero le besa el adomen mientras con las manos le va kitando lentamente el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo al igual q él, se estira en la cama y L se sitúa encima de él y comenzó a acaricarle y besarle el cuello bajando cada vez más hasta los pectorales lamiendole los pezones, cosa q a Raito le excitó mucho más y no pudo contener los gemidos, L fué bajando cada vez más abajo hasta encontarse con el miembro de Raito, pero antes de hacer nada lo miró y este le respondió con una sonrisa. Acto seguido L empezó a acariciar y besar el miembro de Raito q cada vez gemia más intensamente. L subió otra vez hasta el rostro de Raito y se besaron apasionadamente profundizando cada vez más el beso y juguetenao con las leguas hasta q ya no les kedó aire. L kería ir más allá pero no sabia si raito estría dispuesto a dejarselo hacer, como si le estubiera leyendo el pensamiento dijo:

Raito: L... kiero sentirte dentro de mi.. kiero sentir q somos solo uno..

L:...estas seguro?

Raito: si...- le sonrie-

Raito lamió los dedos de L que introdujo en la entrada de Raito de uno en uno, eso le causaba dolor a raito quien gemia a causa de este. Cuando ya creyó q fué el momento L intrudijo la punta de su miembro en él, a Raito se le escaparon unas lágrimas por el dolor q le causaba, dolor q a medida q L profundizaba la penetración disminua y se combertia en un inteso placer. L empezó a mover las caderas haciendo q Raito enloqueciera de placer, empezó a gemir más y más fuerte mientras L se movia dentro de él y besaba su miembro. Pronto los dos llegaron al orgasmo, se tumbaron exhaustosy se abrazaron, Raito le dió un beso en la frente a L este sonrío.

L: Te amo.

Raito: Yo tb te amo,y nunca te dejaré...no te abandonaré ni dejaré q estes solo ni triste nunka más.. siempre me tendrás a tu lado...

L empezó a llorar

Raito: Q te pasa?

L: no, no te perocupes estas lágrimas són de felicidad.. y pq pensar q amas a un pobre desgraciado como yo.. como puedes saber q lo q te estoy diciendo s verdad? como puedo hacer q me creas? si nisikiera sabes mi verdadero nombre...

Raito: nadamás mirarte a los ojos.. se q me amas tanto como yo a ti... eso lo sé y no necesito saber tu verdadero nombre pq te amaria iwal sabiendolo como ahora sin saberlo.

L: Raito...

Se acerca a su oido y le susurra...

L: Aunke no te importe saberlo te lo diré... mi verdadero nombre es...

**Fin**

**Espero q os haya gustado este fic, ya se q no escribo muy bien.. (es q he prdido práctica) y enicima es mi primer fic lemon XDDDD osea q nose.. opinad vosotrs misms Espero vuestros reviews! (gracias por aguantar mis faltas de ortografia)**

**Ja neeeee!**


End file.
